


Red and Green

by scifigeek14



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, F/M, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigeek14/pseuds/scifigeek14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A christmas-y one shot set in what would be an 8th year at Hogwarts after the battle. Originally posted on FF.net.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red and Green

"Moine!" Draco hollered up the staircase of their shared Head Dorm to the bedrooms where she was getting ready for the Christmas Dance that had been planned for tonight. "Are you ready? Dumbledore said that the Heads had to open the first dance so we can't be late." He asked as he adjusted his gold bow-tie. He was nervous about how Hogwarts would take their chosen outfits. They had decided on it together but it was Hermione's idea. How could he say no to her when she came up to him and started explaining how it would show how they had moved past their differences and become friends and how it would promote house unity. She had been so excited. Besides, as he was discovering more and more, he couldn't say no to her. So here he was, Prince of Slytherin, dressed to the nines in Gryffindor colors. He glanced in the mirror one more time. He did look rather debonair in his red silk dress shirt though, if he did say so himself, and he did.

"I'm coming!" Came Hermione's response from above and true to her word she appeared at the top of the stairs a few moments later. She had her hair piled up on the top of her head with a few loose curls hanging down to frame her face. Her dress was long and it clung to her in the right places. It was low cut in both the front and the back but, while it may be risqué on another, on her it was classy perfection. Also she looked great in Slytherin green. "Well?"

"Wow." Draco breathed struck by her beauty. Sometime he forgot that she was no longer that nerdy book-worm who he had picked on mercilessly until seventh year. Now as privileged returning 8th years she was a beautiful woman and tonight he was lucky enough to have her on his arm. "You look stunning. I will be the envy of every man at the ball." He grinned sheepishly and she blushed.

He held out my hand and she took it walking the rest of the way down the steps. When she reached the bottom he took her elbow and escorted her in the way he had been trained growing up. They walked down the halls of Hogwarts in comfortable silence. There were no other students in the hallway. Draco found himself sighing internally at this and hoping that they weren't too late. Soon enough they reached the Great Hall where the Dance was to be held. The doors opened magically for them and they entered.

"Everyone is starring at us." Hermione whispered through a forced smile. Draco chuckled.

"I wonder why." He deadpanned in response. In the silence of their awkward but profound entrance, even the band had stopped playing, there was a loud throat clearing. This sound seemed to wake people up and they went back to what they were doing. The music started up again and people resumed talking and laughing with their friends. Hermione looked up at Dumbledore gratefully. He winked and then stood up.

"Welcome to the Christmas Dance." He announced and the Hall cheered before quickly quieting. "This was planned by the Heads and Prefects, so you can thank them for this wonderful dance. If this goes well it may become a permanent fixture." More cheering ensued. Dumbledore chuckled. "Now if we could clear the dance floor for the first dance of the night, performed by your Head Boy and Girl, Mr. Draco Malfoy and Miss. Hermione Granger." He clapped and the others joined in politely. Draco and Hermione slowly walked down and out into the middle of the Dance Floor.

"Ready?" He asked taking her waist. She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Of course." She shot back.

"Try not to step on my toes in those death trap heels of yours." He teased. She rolled her eyes but didn't respond. They began dancing as a slow old-fashioned song played. Draco found that he was nervous. They had been friends for a while now. She'd hugged him before, but they'd never been this close for this long. He also found that he liked having Hermione Granger in his arms. He had a crush on her back in fourth year. That punch she'd given him the year before coupled with her dress at the Yule Ball had blown him away. He had thought he was over that crush, until this year.

"What?" Hermione asked blushing, noticing he was staring at her.

"Nothing! Nothing!" Draco stuttered out before regaining his composure. He twirled her gracefully and dipped her low. She burst into peels of giggles and Draco found himself chuckling. But he sobered as she returned to his arms and gave his best suggestive smirk. He pulled her close to his chest, and leaning forward, whispered her ear. "You look sexy in Slytherin colors." She jerked back blushing red. He winked. She shook her head at him, laughing.

"You're intolerable."

"Mmm," He agreed, "But you love it." He spun her once more before the song ended. They separated. Draco bowed and Hermione dropped into a small curtsy. "Well, we survived that. Now what?"

"Let's go find our friends!" She took his hand and began pulling him through the crowds.

"And by that you mean your friends."

"Draco, don't be like that. I thought we'd moved past that. They don't still hate you." Draco sighed.

"Well. I suppose Potter's been nice enough to attempt to include me in things. But I think that's just his self-sacrificing tendencies at work. Weasley and Weasley still give me the stink eye whenever I'm too close to you. It's like they expect me to wake up one day and realize I've been hanging out with a muggle-born Gryffindor." Hermione laughed and stopped walking just before they reached the edge of the dance floor where her friends were lounging against the wall. She turned to face Draco.

"But how could they still think of you as the jerk-ish boy you were in our early years when you are decked out in Gryffindor red? " She asked with a slight pout while straightening his askew bow-tie.

"Ask them." He pouted right back. She lets her arms wrap around his neck and leaned forward till her mouth was even with his ear. Draco's breath hitched as his hands found her waist before his mind even processed what she was doing.

"Maybe you just need a tinsy, tiny bit more red."

"Mmm..." He mumbled ready to agree with her on anything from that position. Then, "Wait. What?" Hermione giggled and pulled away to meet his confused look with a mischievous one of her own. Then she moved closer to him again and reaching over pressed a solid kiss to cheek. Draco's eye widened in shock and he could feel himself blushing. 'Well that is one way to make me redder.' He thought ironically to himself as she pulled away slowly. He blinked and sucked in a quick breath to try and regain his composure. "What was that for?"

"I told you. You needed a little more red. I was just helping you out." She grinned at him with bright red lips before running off to her friends. Draco squinted after her trying to make sense of what had just happened and then it hit him. His fingers slowly rose to the side of his face and then he was off in a flash after her.

"Granger!" He shouted as he only did when she had gotten him riled up in the way only she could. When he caught up to her she had reached her friends. He grabbed her around the waist and spun her around. "You little sneak! Your dress is the right color, you should have been a Slytherin. You cunning little…" He trailed off as her laughter won him over. They stopped and turned back to her friends, grinning with Draco's arms wrapped around her waist. Ron, Ginny, and Harry were staring at them. Well, Harry was looking on amused while the two Weasley siblings were glaring. "What?" Draco asked concerned.

"Grrr…"Ron just grumbled. Harry laughed at his friends.

"Err, Malfoy," He answered in explanation of his friend, "You've got a little lipstick on your cheek." Draco's hand flew to his face. In he and Hermione's fun he'd completely forgotten the reason behind it. His hand flew to his cheek to cover it. He coughed once feeling himself turning as red as his shirt and the lip print on his thin cheekbone.

"I'm going to the lavatories." He announced before all but running out the door. Hermione started laughing as Luna walked over to them.

"It is going to be one interesting Christmas wouldn't you say, Harry?" She asked innocently.


End file.
